Teenage Rivalry
by Hieis-oneandonlygirl
Summary: Another war between Boys and Girls. Who's going to win? Please Review! Chapter 8 is up!
1. Learning the Unexpected

Teenage Rivalry  
  
Chapter 1 Learning the Unexpected  
  
Everyone was over at Alex's mansion, celebrating that high school was over. Serenity and Mokuba were invited to come, to celebrate with them. Alex watched as Joey stuffed a whole, big piece of cake in his mouth.  
  
Joey: Why, are you staring at me?  
  
Alex: I just wanted to see if you could stuff that whole piece of cake in your mouth.  
  
Everyone cracked up, and then Alex spotted Seto looking at a switch behind the portrait.  
  
Alex: Don't touch that!  
  
Seto: Why?  
  
He pressed it anyway, and the alarm went off.  
  
Alex: (glares at Seto) Computer shut off alarm, it was only a mistake.  
  
Seto: What was the alarm for.  
  
Alex: A secret lab.  
  
Then, a new cut opened on Alex's arm, and Ryou leg. Nobody realized it till they saw the blood seeping through Alex and Ryou's clothes.  
  
Yugi: What's happening to you two?  
  
Alex/Ryou: Well, my  
  
Ryou: You go ahead and tell him.  
  
Then, another scratch opened on Alex's face.  
  
Alex: Well, um, mine and his yami are in a battle royal, and every time they get struck, we get the mark, and the pain.  
  
Joey: Figures! Your two Yamis are always fighting. But, everyone knows Yami Bakura is going to win.  
  
Serenity: How's that?  
  
Triston: Because boys are stronger and sneakier than girls are!  
  
All the girls: Are not!  
  
All the boys: Are too!  
  
All the girls: Are not!  
  
All the boys: Are two!  
  
Alex: This means war against the boys, and all not in favor on the girls' side leave!  
  
All the boys left, to go to Seto's mansion. Which was only across the street. This meant war against teenage boy and girls, and the girls weren't about to lose.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I do own Alex.  
  
If you couldn't guess, I half of this idea from Madonna's music video, " Die Another Day"  
  
If you like this story so far please review, and any request to torture anybody. Bring them on! 


	2. Nice Try! Suckers!

Chapter 2: Nice try! Suckers!  
  
It was now mid-night and it was getting dark. All the girls called their parents, and told they were spending night over at Alex's mansion. They stayed in Alex's secret Laboratory. Alex called over Rebecca and 2 of her friends Naomi and Sonja.  
  
Alex: ok, Girls! We'll need a group name.  
  
Naomi: What about the Mercenaries?  
  
Alex: No, no, The Spy's Secret Six. (I thought all up on my own! : P)  
  
Everyone: I like it!  
  
Alex: They are going to try to put bugs in our beds! The oldest boys trick in the bag! So I'll try to stay up and keep guard. But if I fail (another cut opens on Alex's leg) don't scream if there is a bug where you sleep.  
  
Sonja: If it's a spider, I'm going to scream!  
  
Rebecca: Me too!  
  
Naomi: Oh hush!  
  
So everyone goes to sleep except Alex, she keeps guard of the secret laboratory over in the darkest corner she could find. You couldn't even see her, even if you tried!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Over in Seto's mansion ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey: So what's the plan?  
  
Seto: to put mayonnaise on their lips.  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Ryou: Are we all going in or is one person?  
  
Yugi: Yeah!  
  
Seto: Ryou is going to do it!  
  
Ryou: Why me!?  
  
Seto: Because I was observing her secret laboratory scanner, and it measures hair length.  
  
Ryou: Ok, but if I am not back in half an hour, I want Joey to come in after me if I am not back by then.  
  
Joey: ok fine then.  
  
So Ryou goes over to Alex's mansion and slowly opens the door, with the jar of mayonnaise at hand. As he goes to the scanner, Alex lurched at him from the shadows, and pinned him to the ground.  
  
Alex: (Yells) Intruder! Girls!  
  
Everybody gets up and ties Ryou to a chair.  
  
Ryou: what are you going to do to me? AHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
They manage to get a yellow flowered skirt over Ryou's pants, and put makeup all over his face and even gave him a perm! Alex went back to the corner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back at Seto's ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba: It's been a half-hour.  
  
Joey: Ok! I'm going in!  
  
Joey sneaks over there and slowly opens the door.  
  
Joey: (whispers) Ryou? Where are ya buddy?  
  
Wham!  
  
Joey was pinned down to the ground and knocked out. When he woke up he was tied in a chair. He was wearing a pink dress, with clown make up on! Then, a blinding light hit his face and drips of water could be heard.  
  
Alex: Where are you guys staying?  
  
Joey: at Seto's mansion in the secret room.  
  
Alex: Oh that stupid place. I guess you can go now, but I want you to give everyone in your gang a message.  
  
Joey: Ok what  
  
Alex: Tell them they are never safe!  
  
They put Joey and Ryou on Seto's door mat unconscious. Seto got the message.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, but I do own Alex!  
  
Please review! Just press the nice looking purple button, if you really liked it.  
  
I got your request digi-girl 


	3. Food Frenzy!

Chapter 3: Food Frenzy!  
  
The girls got up and it was freezing in the mansion. As they got up they slipped and fell on their butts! Laughing could be heard outside! The boys froze the floor! As Alex walked outside, she went to yell.  
  
Yugi: My grandpa wants to invite you over for breakfast.  
  
Alex: Ok we'll get ready.  
  
After five minutes, Alex was dressed as an army babe, they all walked over to the game shop, and Alex had a plan! The girls sat from the side opposite from the boys. When the food was served the girls looked at the plate, and picked at the food.  
  
Alex: Mr. Muto may I get the drinks?  
  
Yugi's Grandpa: Sure you can Alex, the cups are up in the cupboard near the fridge, and the drinks are in the fridge.  
  
Alex: ok.  
  
Alex walks into the kitchen and pulls out two different color cups, Blue cups for the boys and green for the girls. When she poured the orange juice in each cup, she took out a white package of powder. It was sleeping powder. It can't be smelt, tasted, or seen when it was dissolved. Alex put it in the boys drink, and left to hand out the drinks.  
  
Alex: Here.  
  
Once all the drinks were gone, Rebecca threw food across the table, and hit Joey in the head.  
  
Joey: Hey!  
  
All at once a food fight started. Alex dodged some cereal, Yami dodged a banana, Yugi's grandpa dodged a piece of toast, with the greatest of speed, you'd think he worked out! But, it didn't last for long! The powder kicked in and all the boys fell asleep! They took a marker and drew all over their faces, and wrote on Seto's hand, " Beat us! Just do it!" They took fingernail polish and painted their nails, and on Triston they put on fake nails!  
  
Sonja: What about Mr. Muto?  
  
Alex: Leave him alone. He is not part of this war.  
  
Naomi: Should we go?  
  
Alex: Yeah! This is why girls' are the yin, in yin and yeng! (Yin is the dark side of it, and it is true in chinese mythology!)  
  
They all went back home, and Alex called up a new recruit " digi-girl." Another cut opened on Alex's left arm. Girls were going to rule this war!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, but I do own Alex!  
  
So I got your requests, digi-girl and Joey's Girl! 


	4. I Spy

Chapter 4: I Spy!  
  
Alex: ok digi-girl, we have a secret mission.  
  
digi-girl: Ok what do I do.  
  
Alex: You'll sneak in through the vent to the secret room here (points to a spot on the map). We'll be able to stay in contact with these, they are communicators, it fits comfortably on your tooth. Your job is to drop this in the room, (holds up a bomb with sleeping and nerve gas in it), but they have to breathe it for it to take affect. Then, I will go in there and pick up things of interest. Something goes wrong, keep the communicator, and get out of there, the communicator is our only chance of communicating. Get it?  
  
digi-girl: Got it! (Puts in communicator)  
  
Alex put a knife under her belt; some pepper spray, and even a couple of small smoke bombs. digi-girl put the bomb in her small bag she tied to her side. Then they left.  
  
After an hour digi-girl dropped the bomb, and Alex broke the code and collected Ryou and Yami's diary. (XP) But, then the plan was ruined! Seto wasn't in the room when digi-girl dropped the bomb! He jumped Alex and knocked her unconscious. Seto laughed in her face, as he tied her to the chair and locked her in a so-called prison. Not even checking if she had any personal belonging.  
  
When Alex awoke she took the knife out of her belt with he very tips of her fingers. When, she cut herself loose she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She hurriedly climbed up on to the ceiling clinging on to the pillar. When, the gate open it was Seto and Joey! She dropped the smoke bomb. And then dropped another one which she add mixed the smoke with the pepper spray. She didn't care about seeing; she relied on her other four senses. Finally, the two men were rubbing their eyes as Alex slid from the pillar and set of the alarm on the way out. Her squad was waiting for her with water balloons and a hose hooked up to a fire hydrant.  
  
Alex: What's this for? (Pointing at the hose and balloons)  
  
Rebecca: (smiling) for when they come after us. It was an idea I got!  
  
When the boys came out they went back in drenching wet, let me just tell you that! Mokuba and Seto were hit the most. The girls were laughing so hard, they were crying! This was only the beginning! The boys thought " The won the battle, but they haven't won the war!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, anything related, or even named after it!  
  
I got the reviews and I use any ideas given! I just love you guys sending me reviews! I'll do anything to keep you reading! ~_^ 


	5. Paintball attack, not heart attack!

Chapter 5: Paintball attack, not heart attack!  
  
The girls saw a paintball tournament being held at the park. They decided to enter it, but then.  
  
Alex: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!  
  
Seto: WE ARE ENTERING YOU!  
  
Alex: WE ARE ENTERING, TOO! AND WE ARE GOING TO CICK YOU SORRY LITTLE MALE BUTTOMS! XP  
  
Yami: I don't think so!  
  
digi-girl: We do!  
  
Joey: Oh really.  
  
After two hours the tournament started. Alex saw a paintball wiz pass her head. She turned around and it was Seto in a tree.  
  
Alex: Your aims off! * Shots him in between the eyes. * And I believe you are now out of the game.  
  
Seto: Why you!  
  
Alex: * Swings her hair back and waves * Ta Ta Go to Braz-  
  
She jumped out of the way of another paintball.  
  
Naomi: Sorry. I needed a target!  
  
Alex: NAOMI! * shot Joey in the chest * Walk home with your tail between your legs Dog Boy!  
  
After an hour Yami and Mokuba were the last ones left on the boys' team and Alex, digi-girl, and Naomi were left on the girls' team.  
  
digi-girl: There they are!  
  
Yami: I am too irresitable to shoot!  
  
Alex: What ever! * shoots him in the chest, face, and hair * Your too big of a target!  
  
Naomi and digi-girl shoot Mokuba in the back after he started running like a little deer right before a car hits it. ( not a little girl! That's too offensive to me! Even my P.E. couch knows better than to say that in front of me! )  
  
Judge: The winners are Naomi, digi-girl, and Alex!  
  
Audience: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
They went home, Alex had another little scheme she cooked up in her head. The problem was to put it in action!  
  
~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ~_^ ------- ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!  
  
What did ya think? Did you like it? If you did please review! 


	6. Hair gel stunt

Chapter 5: hair gel.  
  
Alex woke up in the middle of the night. She snuck down into her laboratory. She took out some super glue and her hover board. She started to laugh evilly, as she went out side and flew away on her hover board. First, she went to Seto and Mokuba's mansion. Then, hovered over Yugi's and Yami's window and went through the window. Then went over to Joey's, then Tristan's, then, even to Ryou's and Yami Bakura's. Finally she went back home. Another scratch appeared on her face. She chanted a few words, then she found herself dodging out of a sword fight.  
  
Alex: ACARA! YAMI BAKURA! STOP!  
  
Acara: But, we are in a middle of a dual.  
  
Alex: a duel?  
  
Yami Bakura: No You pathetic little girl! A dual, like where you sword fight.  
  
Alex: Excuse me! You millennia year old geezer! If you guys and gals want to join sides! Well, us mortals *said mortals with sarcasm * Then Yami Bakura you can join the men, and Acara can join my group.  
  
Acara and Yami Bakura gave each other a death stare then looked at Alex.  
  
Yami Bakura & Acara: OK!  
  
They disappeared into their spirit forms and Alex chanted a few words then went back to bed.  
  
************LATER****************  
  
Alex heard the phone ring. It was Naomi.  
  
Naomi: Yo! Alex can we come over?  
  
Alex: our entire group is at your house?  
  
Naomi: Yeah.  
  
Alex: Sure you gals can come over!  
  
The group of girls came and discussed everything. Alex told them about last night, and what she did. The girls laughed nonstop until a knock came through the door. Alex answered with the group close behind. At first they stared trying to hold back their laughter once more, but they busted into laughter. They laughed so hard they started to cry. I'm going to tell you why.  
  
First of all, Yugi and Yami's hand was stuck to their hair. Seto's comb was stuck to his hair and his hand was stuck to the comb. Mokuba had his brush stuck to both his hand and his hair. Tristan's hand was stuck to his bangs, Joey's hand was stuck to a curler and the curler was stuck to his hand. Yami Bakura and Ryou brush and curler were stuck to their hands and hair.  
  
Seto: What did you do?!  
  
Alex: Um. isn't obvious? I put super glue in Yugi's, Yami's, and Tristan's hair gel. Put super glue on yours, Mokuba's, Yami Bakura's, and Ryou's brush. Lastly, I put super glue on Joey, Yami Bakura's and Ryou's curler.  
  
Yami: How dare you.  
  
Mokuba: Let's challenge them to a laser tag fight, big brother.  
  
Seto: OK when we get our hands unstuck. We'll play laser tag.  
  
Alex smirked and shut the door. She had a lot of work to do!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. ^_^ 


	7. Laser tag

Chapter 6: Laser tag.  
  
After a week of the boys bandaging their hands and cowering over the girls, the laser tag tournament would begin. Alex built large laser guns, but were light. She put something in it that only the girls could feel how light it was and the boys got full throttle of it. The targets were small. The targets were one on each shoulder, on your stomach, on your back, and of course on either side of the gun.  
  
Alex: Are you sure you are up to this now?  
  
Seto: Of course!  
  
Alex: BOY!  
  
Seto: GIRL!  
  
Alex: NAKED SQUIRREL!  
  
Everyone busted into laughter! Even the guys.  
  
Alex: What color do you guys, want to be? Blue or Purple?  
  
All the guys talked about it and decided on blue. They picked up the laser tag vest and put it on. It looked as if the vests themselves were weighing them down.  
  
Naomi: Are the vests too heavy for ya?  
  
Joey: NO!  
  
The girls put on their vests and everyone unlatched their guns. Then, Alex directed them to her private part of the forest area in her bio-globe she designed.  
  
Alex: Computer set timer to one minute!  
  
Computer: Timer set.  
  
Alex: We all have a minute to go and hide. When, the alarm goes off, the game begins. Computer! Start timer.  
  
Computer: Timer started.  
  
Everyone scattered in separate directions. The timer went off and Yami Bakura went off to find Acara. Unfortunately, she shot him five times in the back and shoulder.  
  
Acara: Just because you are old doesn't mean you have to move like it.  
  
Computer: Yami Bakura is disqualified from the game.  
  
Seto: Shish-ca-bob-crane! Where is Alex?  
  
Alex: RIGHT HERE! DIE! YOU EVIL RICHIE RICH!  
  
Alex pointed her side toward him so he wouldn't have an easy shot at her targets. Seto tried to run. He was unsuccessful. He was already shot in the shoulder. Then, he fell to the ground. Just for fun Alex went up to him and shot him between the eyes.  
  
Computer: Seto Kaiba is disqualified from the game.  
  
Alex: Computer! Make it sound more cheerful.  
  
Computer: (cheerful) Seto Kaiba is disqualified!  
  
Then, before Alex could cherish the moment any more, the computer said something else to make be even happier.  
  
Computer: Mokuba Kaiba has been disqualified from the game.  
  
Alex: Computer. Who shot Mokuba Kaiba?  
  
Computer: By his own teammate, Joseph Wheeler.  
  
Alex started to laugh and saw Seto walk out of the dome and wait outside with Mokuba. After a few minutes the only boy left was Joey. All the girls were waiting for him to make a move.  
  
Mai: Joey. Where are you?  
  
Joey: Right here Mai.  
  
Joey walked up to her opened armed. Then, Mai shot him in the stomach.  
  
Mai: Sorry, Joey. But this is a game.  
  
Computer: Joseph Wheeler has been disqualified from the game. The feminine- pedestrians win.  
  
When, everyone removed their vest, all the girls stood around Alex.  
  
Naomi: feminine-pedestrians?  
  
Alex: Yeah. I made up a new word. Women and woman had the word men and man in it. Also, female had the word male in it.  
  
Mai: I like that.  
  
Right then the girls heard Joey and Seto yelling at each other.  
  
Seto: Why'd you shoot Mokuba?!  
  
Joey: I had no one else to shoot.  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrops *  
  
Seto: You are as stupid as a puppy.  
  
Joey: But, I'm older than a puppy.  
  
Seto: I otta!  
  
Joey: You know how you played tributes in your tournament?  
  
Seto: Yeah. * Not interested *  
  
Joey: Well, if you don't stop. I'll tribute my fist to your face to create OUCH! The pain.  
  
Seto: You little--------  
  
Seto jumped Joey who was trying to fight back.  
  
Alex: STOP IT! IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT TAKE IT OUTSIDE!  
  
All the boys walk over to Seto's place. All the girls went home. Alex had a smile of victory. It was all in a day's work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, any of the characters or Kaiba's Mansion. I do own Alex, the dome and Boo Boo Kitty Corporations. ^_^  
  
Please review. If you don't I won't put up another chapter. 


	8. Computer Hacker

Chapter 7: Computer Hacker  
  
After a tough day of fighting, Alex went down into her secret area and turned on her computer.  
  
Alex: Computer initialize hacking system.  
  
Computer: Logging on to hacking system.Logged on to system.  
  
Alex: Log on to Seto Kaiba's personal files.  
  
Computer: Logging on to Seto Kaiba's personal files.  
  
Right then, a knock came at the door. Startling Alex.  
  
Alex: Why does someone have to come now?  
  
Alex got up and went upstairs and answered the door. She was, once again startled to see it was a boy.  
  
Alex: Seto's spy, huh? Well, I'm not fooled.  
  
Eric: I'm no spy, I'm Eric and I want to join the girls' side.  
  
Alex looked at Eric carefully, before making up her mind.  
  
Alex: I guess it's ok. But, if I find out you're a spy, I'll pulverize you!  
  
Eric: OK! But, I have nothing to fear since I'm not a spy.  
  
Alex: Fine! Are you staying for a while or going home now?  
  
Eric: Can I stay?  
  
Alex: Yeah I guess so.  
  
Eric followed Alex in and Alex went back down stairs to her secret area where she started hacking into Seto's computer.  
  
Eric: Cool!  
  
Alex: Ya think? When it comes to computers Seto has met his match.  
  
When Alex looked on the computer it had a few options. One was his daily organizer, Other was Mokuba's personal computerized journal and the other was Seto's computerized Journal.  
  
Eric: How'd you do that!  
  
Alex: Does it matter? Computer! Go into Seto's journal.  
  
Computer: Access denied until you give the password.  
  
Eric: I know it!  
  
Alex: Really what?  
  
Eric: Pegasus is a loon.  
  
Alex: O_O Ok computer try Pegasus is a loon.  
  
Computer: Access granted! You have access to Seto's personal journal.  
  
Alex: *sweat drops * This is gonna be good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~***~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.  
  
Boo Boo Kitty: What's in Seto's journal? Is Eric a spy? Get the 411 in the next chapter. 


	9. Seto's computerized journal

Chapter 8: Eh Hem! Seto's computerized journal  
  
Day 1:  
  
Running a business is soo hard.NOT! I just tell Mokuba I'm busy so I can look at porno on the Internet. Sure, I love him, but I need some alone time.  
  
Day 2:  
  
I never realized how many women or um girls like me on the Internet. That makes me feel hott! Uh oh I hear Mokuba coming! Gotta put on my serious.  
  
Day 3:  
  
There's a person called Yami Flame! Maybe I can take her out or something. when pigs fly *sees pigs fly * Uh I guess that means make it 7?  
  
Day 4:  
  
Sure Joey is a dog, but when I duel Yugi or Yami I feel like a dog. That old oat.ERRR I'm gonna get him one day.  
  
Day 5:  
  
Oh my goodness! Our dog peed in my bed. How'd that thing get in my office!  
  
Day 6:  
  
I found out that it wasn't a dog, it was Mokuba. Someone got him SUGAR HIGH and he poured this hot yellow liquid on my EXPENSIVE sheets.  
  
Day 7:  
  
Uh. I don' t remember anything I did last night. I don't feel so good. Uh.  
  
Day 8:  
  
I see a drunk guy that looks like me on the news, running around the streets, trying to pick up women. Wait a minute! IT IS ME! GOSH LI! I didn't know I was that drunk. Is that Yugi I'm hitting on! So that was the girl with red hair I saw!  
  
Day 9:  
  
It's a rainy day, and it's lightning outside. Is that Mokuba with a metal rod and robot out fit? OH NO! MOKUBA COME BACK HERE! THIS WON'T END WELL!  
  
Day 10:  
  
I just came back from the hospital! I got six stitches, a 3rd degree burn, my hair keeps standing on end. This is because when I took from Mokuba the rod, the lightning struck me and knocked into the road, where a car hit me. I'm gonna find this person who keeps getting Mokuba sugar high!  
  
Day 11:  
  
YAMI FLAME IS SO HOT AND I'M SO DRUNK! I think I'll go outside now.  
  
Day 12:  
  
I got drunk again, I think. I think I had a dream about being a high preist and hugging some girl Yami. yami something. Yami Flame.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.  
  
Please review. I don't care if it's an idea or a bad review please reveiw 


	10. Not Right?

Chapter 9: Not Right?  
  
Alex was ticked. She went through minimal trouble and got nothing from Seto's Journal. Eric left two hours later and Alex was tired. She was going to bed. But, what about Seto.  
  
Over at Seto's house, Seto has hired an anti-feminist girl. Her code name was DarkFire.  
  
DarkFire: So afterwards I get Joey?  
  
Seto had an evil grin. He almost never smiled. But, now Joey was going to have an evil fan girl on him. He wouldn't be able to get up. Seto started to laugh aloud without realizing it.  
  
DarkFire: What's so funny.  
  
Seto: Nothing. In the morning will you be able to spy on the opponents.  
  
DarkFire: Hmm. Yes I think soo.  
  
Seto: Okay. Go home to get some rest and report back here by tomorrow.  
  
DarkFire: Got'chya.  
  
DarkFire leaves and gets some sleep, dreaming of Joey. In the morning she awoke and reported to Seto's house. The air was warm and she pressed Seto's doorbell. The screen above the door came on and Seto's face appeared. He looked still half- asleep, but quickly woke fully when he saw her.  
  
Seto: Aw! I see you have come. You can go over to Alex's mansion and say you are to join her group. But, if you become a traitor to us. NO JOEY!  
  
DarkFire: Okay, whatever.  
  
DarkFire goes to Alex's mansion and knocks on the door. Alex was still half- asleep it looked like she was sleep- walking. Alex was rubbing one eye and looked at DarkFire.  
  
DarkFire: Hi! I'm DarkFire; I've come to join the group.  
  
Alex: Yeah, Yeah. I think I saw you in Seto's personal journal. I'm too tired to think right now. Come in and sit down.  
  
DarkFire's heart skipped a beat when Alex said that she might of saw her in Seto's personal journal. She came in and sat down. Alex disappeared down the hall and went into her secret computer room and brought up Seto's personal journal (She booked marked it ^_^). Alex realized it was just added last night and Seto, says she was a spy.  
  
Alex: Seto, that moron! Finally he put something USEFUL into his journal.  
  
She closed up his personal journal and went down stairs and told her phony baloney stuff about the group and showed her fake secret places. Then, the afternoon was over and DarkFire left and reported back to Seto, telling him everything. Then Joey walked through the door.  
  
Joey: What did you call me here for Kaiba? And what is that GIRL doing here!? Whaaa.  
  
DarkFire pounced on him and hugged and begged for an autograph. Then, the rest of Seto's group walked from behind Seto and they all laughed at Seto. What they didn't know was Alex and her group was outside the window watching it all. Then a strange feeling over came everyone except Alex. That includes the boy group and the girl group. BUMM BUMM BUMM!  
  
To be continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry I took so long. I had SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*gasp*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much homework and I'm still not done. Please forgive me! Please Review. It's only a click on that purple button.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any part or characters from it. 


	11. Alex's worst nightmare

Chapter 11: Alex's worse nightmare  
  
Later on Alex's went to the grocery store and bought some food. Then, she went home and went to bed. Though Seto wasn't asleep, he thought of a master plan to get Alex. He snuck over to her house and sneaked inside after he picked her door lock. He put sleeping gas down into her lungs; to make sure she stays asleep and half carried half dragged her to his house. Then, he called several people. One was a hairdresser. One was a fashion designer, and another a make-up artist. Soon afterwards all three of the people he called came over and got to work.  
  
Later, Seto paid the three people and took Alex back to her house. Then, went home laughing. In the morning Seto called all the guys (and DarkFire) to his house. They stood outside Alex's bedroom window and when Alex woke up, she didn't realize what she was wearing. That was until she passed in front of the mirror. She let out a blood- curling scream and ran to her bathe room. She vigorously scrubbed at her make-up and brushed her hair out.  
  
What she saw in the mirror was herself in a beautiful purple dress with a rose colored sash. She had bright pink lips and blush and white eye shadow that brought out her dark eyes. Her hair was in a tight bun, which made her face look much to thin in her thoughts. She saw herself as a beautiful girl. She hated that! Seto was going to get it this time! She could here them laughing outside her bedroom window. She called her group and they came over in less than five minutes. But, what happened really came as a surprise.  
  
All the girls gathered in front of the boys. Then. all of them ran up to each other except Alex she stood there and stared. They were hugging each other. Dark Flame with Seto, Yami Bakura with Flame, Joey with Mai and DarkFire and Serenity, Tristan with Miho, etc.  
  
Alex was furious. Both sides gave up. The girls won more battles than the boys did but the war was a tie. "Girls were still better than boys though," she though to herself. Then, she turned around and headed inside. Not caring anymore. She could do nothing. Even if she protested.  
  
The End.Or Is It?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything close to it.  
  
Sorry. I was running out of ideas. --_-- I'm sorry I ended it sooooo soon. 


End file.
